1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of electrical heating products, and particularly, to an adaptive electrothermal system and an electrothermal apparel.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the increasingly enhanced healthcare awareness of the people, electrothermal apparels become increasingly popular. The electrothermal apparels include but are not limited to heating overcoats, heating T-shirts, heating shirts, heating sweaters, heating vests, heating pants, heating underwear, heating caps, heating scarfs, heating gloves, heating socks, heating knee guards, heating elbow guards, heating shoulder guards, heating neck guards, heating wrist guards, heating waist supports, heating protection pads, heating sheaths, heating covers and so on.
As the living standard of the people improves, other electrothermal products than the electrothermal apparels have also found wide application in the daily life, including but not limited to articles for pet use, articles for baby use, and articles for outdoor use. The articles for pet use include but are not limited to heating dog beds, heating pads, heating pet apparels and heating pet food pots and so on; the articles for baby use include but are not limited to baby carriages, baby carriers, baby wraps, milk warming bags and so on; and the articles for outdoor use include but are not limited to heating sleeping bags, heating handbags, heating food bags, heating beverage thermal insulation bags, heating bread baskets and so on.
Currently for the electrothermal products listed above, a single voltage is used as the input voltage, so loss or damage of batteries thereof would make it impossible to continue use of the electrothermal apparels or electrothermal products. Accordingly, these products have poor adaptability.